Tinker Bell
Tinker Bell, also nicknamed Tink or Miss Bell, is a Tinker-talent fairy and the protagonist of Tinker Bell movie series from 1 to 5. Her first appearance was in Peter & Wendy (1904). Appearances List Disney Fairies/Tinker Bell franchises Tinker Bell is present in all medias from both Disney Fairies and Tinker Bell franchises. See each link for the full list of the respective medias: *Movies (protagonist of the movies from 1 to 5) *Books present in all: Tales from Pixie Hollow Collection, Trilogy by Gail Carson Levine, Read-Along, Storybooks, Stepping Into Reading, Informational books. *Comic Series from magazines/graphic novels. *Mangas *Games Other Franchises from Disney Games: *Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land *Peter Pan: The Legend of Never Land *Kingdom Hearts *Kinect Disneyland Adventures *Disney Universe *Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion *Just Dance: Disney Party *Disney Magical World *Disney Infinity 2.0 *Disney Magical World 2 *Disney Emoji Blitz (mobile game) *Disney Magic Kingdoms (mobile game) *Disney Tsum Tsum (mobile game) *Disney Magical Dice (mobile game) Television: *Peter Pan (1953) *House of Mouse *Jake and the Never Land Pirates *Once Upon a Time Disney Theme Park's attractions: *Peter Pan's flight *Mickey's Philarmagic *Fantasmic! *World of Color *Mickey's Soundsational Parade Talent Tinker Bell is a Tinker-talent fairy interested in lost things that comes from the Mainland. Along the movies Tink craft new tools with them that help with others fairy-talents and a variety of tasks.DisneyToon Studios. Tinker Bell (film). Retrieved on January 23, 2020. In some books and the comic series she is specified as a pots-and-pans-talent, being her work and specialty to fix them and other metal items. List of inventions: *tint spray - used to paint lady bugs, made with acorn, twigs and things from nature *seeds catcher - made with glove, part of a perfume bottle sprayer *balloon carrier - a flying craft created from cotton fluff, a gourd, and a compass. Home Tinkerbell's House.jpg|Tink's first home from 2008 film development, and used in games Story: Movies ''Tinker Bell (film) In Tinker Bell (film), Tinker Bell began her life when a baby laughed for the first time on a winter's night . The laugh was carried on a dandelion seed (In Secret of the Wings, it was revealed that the laugh actually broke into two seeds and one was taken to winter and became Periwinkle) to Never Land, where it was guided by fast-flying fairies to a special area in the Pixie Dust Tree. Terence poured a cupful of pixie dust on the seed, and it turned into a small blond fairy. When searching over the items presented by the fairies to find her talent during a special test to determine her talent, the tinkers' hammer was the only one she passed over. However, the hammer floated toward her and glowed brightly when she touched it, indicating great skill, and Queen Clarion was told by Never Land to name her "Tinker Bell." She accepted her role as a tinker until learning that tinker fairies do not visit the Mainland. Unwilling to give up on seeing the mainland, she tried to learn how to be a different type of fairy from her friends, which proved impossible. Vidia suggested that Tink could become a garden fairy if she could round up the Sprinting Thistles into a pen, but Tink's efforts resulted in wrecking the fairies' efforts at bringing spring to the mainland. Tink was able to set the preparations for spring back on track with inventions she built from lost things, and as a sort of reward Queen Clarion allowed Tinker Bell to visit the Mainland to return a music box to a young Wendy. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure In 'Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure', Tink was chosen to create a ceremonial scepter for the Autumn Revelry to create blue pixie dust. When Terence accidentally broke the scepter, Tink got furious causing her to break the moonstone (which was to go into the scepter). Tinker Bell set off to find the Mirror of Incanta, which would allow her to wish for a new moonstone. She reached the pirate ship which is thought of having the mirror with the help of a fire fly Blaze, but things went wrong here too, when she accidentally wishes for Blaze to be quiet. She realized that she is a bit too tempered. Terence came after finding out where she headed to he helped her use the broken fragments of the moonstone, which allowed her to create a more effective staff. She and Terence then led the Revelry to the Pixie Dust Tree. Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue In ''Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, Tink went to Fairy Camp on the mainland, presumably an outpost where nature fairies stayed to monitor nature. While there she met Lizzy Griffiths, a lonely nine-year-old human girl. When Lizzy's father discovered Tinker Bell, he tried to capture and show her to other scientists, but ended up capturing Vidia instead. Tinker Bell, Lizzy, and her friends talked Martin Griffiths into releasing Vidia. ''Pixie Hollow Games In ''Tinker Bell and the Pixie Hollow Games, her partner was Fairy Mary. They did well and made it to the second day, but had lost at twig spheres. She had fixed Rosetta and Chloe's cart, and cheered them on. ''Secret of the Wings In ''Secret of the Wings, ''Tinker Bell travels to the Winter Woods. During her trip, Tinkerbell meets a Frost-talent fairy named Periwinkle whom she was born with the same laugh. Because of this, they are considered twin sisters due to the fact that not only do they look alike and think alike in some aspects, their wings have the exact same pattern on it, something that should not happen since every fairy's wings are meant to be different. Pixie Hollow Bake Off Tink challenges a baking fairy named, Gelata in a contest to see who can make the best cake with the best taste fro Queen Clarion's arrival day party. The Pirate Fairy In the sixth film, ''The Pirate Fairy, she and her friends- Silvermist, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, and Vidia- set off on a mission to 'save' an ex dust-keeper fairy Zarina, from pirates because she took the fragile blue dust from Pixie Hollows. Only then do they find out that she is the captain of the Pirate Ship. Because of her curiosity and research of Pixie dust, Zarina switches Tink and her friend's talents, leaving Tink as a water fairy. Through a series of challenges and obstacles, including the pirates themselves, Tink helps Zarina realize that she belongs in Pixie Hollows, being a dust-keeper. In the end, Tinker Bell is switched back to her original talent of what she does best- being a Tinker- thanks to the returned Zarina. The Legend of the Neverbeast Tinkerbell helps her friend Fawn smuggle a baby hawk out of Pixie Hollow but their plan fails when Rosetta reveals the baby hawk, causing panic and chaos. Tink then stands up for Fawn when she is getting reprimanded by Queen Clarion saying that "Fawns' just got a big heart, that's all." She is later seen when Fawn introduces the frightening Gruff to Tink and the others. When Gruff disappears, Tink helps Fawn by searching the Winter Woods. She finds Gruff but is knocked unconscious after Gruff shoves her aside with his powerful tail. When she wakes, she tells Fawn Gruff saved her. When she was in the Winter Woods, lighting struck a tree, causing it to fall. If Gruff hadn't knocked her back with his tail, Tink would have been crushed by the tree. Fawn is shocked and guilty because she let Gruff be captured, believing him to be dangerous due to what she saw happen to Tink. Tink helps her free Gruff and they save Pixie Hollow. Story: Books ''The Trouble With Tink In ''The Trouble with Tink, Tink had lost her hammer in a game of fairy tag. She borrowed a hammer from a carpenting-talent fairy but it was too big and made everything worse that she had fixed. After so many mistakes the other fairies began to think that she had lost her talent including Terence and Queen Clarion. Even the other tinker-talents decided that Angus and Zuzu would fix Queen Clarion's Bathtub instead of Tink. Worried about seeing Peter Pan she tells Terence what happened and he offers to go with her. When they got there, Peter pretended that he had mistaken them for butterflies saying he going to catch them and put them in his butterfly collection. Peter thought the prank was extremely funny, but neither Tink nor Terence shared the sentiment. However, giving back Tinker Bell's spare hammer made her think much more fondly of him again, and she promised - and meant - to visit him again soon. ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown At the beginning of ''Vidia and the Fairy Crown, when she is seen talking to Rani about the Queen's arrival day party. Vidia makes a comment that she wished to steal the Queen's crown, Tink later accuses Vidia of taking it when it goes missing. She appears again at the end during Vidia's hearing accusing her again. ''Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon In ''Rani in the Mermaid Lagoon, Tink comforts Rani when she is not allowed to do the top fountain for the Fairy Dance, because Brother Dove's wings. At the dance Rani causes a disaster, when she falls off Brother Dove's back, it took Tink, Fira, and Terence to save her. Rani runs away and Tink tried to find her, but couldn't. When Rani comes back, Tink is excited to see her again. ''Fira and the Full Moon She appeared in ''Fira and the Full Moon, during the arrival of Sparkle, Helios, and Glory. While Tink was showing Fira her kettle that she fixed, the triplets burnt a metal sheet of Tink's. But Tink was too caught up in fixing it to be mad. ''Prilla and the Butterfly Lie Tink was seen briefly during dinner in ''Prilla and the Butterfly Lie, when Queen Clarion announced the outbreak of fairy pox. ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse She appears briefly in ''Silvermist and the Ladybug Curse, at the fairy picnic, playing games with the other fairies. ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea In ''Iridessa, Lost at Sea, Tink helped Iridessa with ideas about how to get rid of the fairies owl problem. They have a fight about what they should do, Tink went to find a bottle and Iridessa went after her. They accidentally got trapped in the bottle and thrown off the ship. They encounter several creatures along the way including a sea turtle, the mermaids Numi and Oola then a colorful crab. They made a boat out of the bottle than washed along the shore when Beck found them and helped them back to Pixie Hollow. The light-talents then helped put sunbeams in the bottle to scare away the owl, they had put the bottle in this nest forcing him to leave. ''Four Clues for Rani In ''Four Clues for Rani, she had teamed up with Prilla for the Fairy Treasure Hunt. She felt bad for not being Rani's partner, but had thought that she already had one. Story: Games In Pixie Hollow (online game) Tinker Bell appeared in two plays Cheese's Great Adventure and Fairy Mary's Day Off, and she also stayed in the Tinkers' Nook and had the following quests for the players: Story Quests: *All Fairies: Welcome to Pixie Hollow, Tinker with Tink, Sky High Cake; *Events only: Fairy Friends Forever, Great Games Challenge; *Vip only: Fawn's Fairy Flu, Feeding Flappy, Fluffy Stuff Collection, Girl Stuff, Mending Friendships, Petal Exchange, Restocking Tinker's Nook, Sunflower Seed Search, Tea Time for Tink, Tea Trade, Tink Tidies Up, Tink's Wind Widget, Tinker Tool Repair, Tinker Bell's Tinker Marker, Tinker Bell's Super Shoes; Trade Quests: Dust Depot Duties, More Mixing Pots, Late Night Light, Mouse Munchies; From Disney Fairies Issue 1: Trivia *Tinker Bell was born around 1800 near March 20, when it was turning spring in the north hemisphere. *Before 2008, Disney's Tinker Bell only had bell sounds. **In the franchise it expound that the bell sounds were due to fairies being too tiny for humans to hear their voice, being a controversy to The Gift. *Tinker Bell was originally a part of the Disney Princess franchise, but then had her own franchise made (Disney Fairies/Tinker Bell) and was moved entirely to the new franchise. *Tinker Bell is one of Disney's "mascots." Alongside with Winnie the Pooh, Mickey and Minnie Mouse. Gallery Pirate Fairy Image 5.jpg Tinker Bell in Secret of the Wings.jpg 9520 163339843764 4939986 n.jpg Tinker Bell (Disney Fairies).jpg secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-6009.jpg Tinkerbell_2.jpg 4g3nmdv5hzya6pqx83b0.jpg Pixie-Hollow-Games-Trading-Cards-Tinker-Bell-01.jpg Tink Film 3.jpg Tink mit weissenkleid.jpg Tinkerbell_3.jpg Tinkerbell kleidungen.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-1587.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-1846.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-3526.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-7654.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-7364.jpg Secret-of-the-wings-disneyscreencaps.com-7740.jpg Tink and Zarina-disney fairy book.jpg tink-disney fairy book.jpg Tink-bio.jpg Disney FairiesTinkerBell. I tink I can.jpg Tinker Bell..png TinkerBell MovieCover.jpg tink3.PNG thinktink.PNG TINKER BELL AND THE GREAT FAIRY RESCUE Photo 03.jpg Tink HOTG2.PNG Tink HOTG.PNG Deep breath.PNG Read tink.PNG Discover wind.PNG Wind.PNG Tink image.PNG Image32.PNG DSCN1902.JPG Tink- Pirate Fairy.jpg Groupshot-Tink'n About Animals.jpg FawnRosettaTink-Tink'n About Animals.jpg Disney The Pirate Fairy TinkerBell.jpg Disney The Pirate Fairy TinkerBell.Sassy,Fashionable,Creative.jpg References Category:Never Fairies Category:Tinker-talent fairies Category:Females Category:Book Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Play Characters Category:Fairies of Pixie Hollow Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:TV Characters